Casa
by Dietlinde
Summary: Seguito di Ostacoli del cuore ed Insieme per sempre.
1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1

Erano ormai trascorse due settimane da quando aveva lasciato l'ospedale ed era ritornata a casa. Casa dolce casa aveva pensato nel momento in cui Andy l'aveva presa tra le braccia e le aveva fatto varcare la soglia.

Si era stretta a lui e non era mai stata così felice di ritornare a casa. Quella parola aveva un suono così magico, così caldo. Non erano le quattro mura che evocavano quella magia ma quello che esse rappresentavano …. Una famiglia.

Casa era famiglia, quella che lei aveva cercato di difendere ad ogni prezzo, in ogni modo, quella che aveva costruito con Andy, l'uomo che amava, che piano piano era riuscito a scalfire quel suo muro e a farle scoprire nuovamente il significato della parola amore.

Era seduta sul divano quando lui le baciò il collo. Spostò la testa indietro per incontrare i suoi occhi, non lo aveva sentito arrivare.

"Ciao amore" disse appoggiando indietro il capo sul bordo del divano per permettere al marito di trovare la sua bocca. Andy si chinò e le loro labbra si incontrarono. Non si sarebbe mai stancata di baciarlo, non si sarebbe mai stancata delle sue labbra, delle sensazioni che le procuravano ogni volta che si posavano sulle sue.

"Come stai" le chiese, sapeva che stava riprendendo le forze ma era il suo umore quello che lo preoccupava. Cerchi neri sotto gli occhi gli facevano capire che non dormiva bene e più volte durante le notti l'aveva sentita girarsi e rigirarsi. Non l'aveva mai svegliata, l'aveva solo stretta a se e questo riusciva sempre a calmarla.

"Mmm, meglio ma … ci sono novità su Sharon Beck?" ecco finalmente era riuscita a pronunciare il nome di quella donna. Da quando era stata ferita non aveva saputo più niente. Avevano pensato che cercasse di contattare Rusty ma no quella donna non lo aveva fatto e sembrava essersi svanita nel nulla.

Andy non voleva parlarne ma sapeva che Sharon ne aveva bisogno, aveva evitato a lungo ma questa volta vedeva una fermezza negli occhi della moglie che non aveva visto prima. Sapeva che era preoccupata per Rusty, sapeva che non era mai stata d'accordo di servirsi di lui per arrivare alla Beck.

"No tesoro, nessuna novità. Sembra sparita. Abbiamo messo sotto controllo ogni posto dove di solito bazzicava, ogni bancomat e sotto controllo, le banche sono avvisate ma sembra che fino ad ora non abbia bisogno di denaro. Tao è collegato in attesa di un qualsiasi movimento ma niente" disse sbuffando sentendosi come tutti i suoi colleghi impotente.

Sharon elaborò tutti i dati che gli aveva fornito. Certo non poteva disporre di una quantità di denaro così grande, prima o poi doveva fare un prelievo. Sapeva che aveva bisogno di soldi per la droga.

"Andy magari non è più qui, magari visto che non è riuscita nel suo scopo ci ha lasciati in pace" disse cercando di convincere più se stessa che il marito.

"Tesoro credo che saremmo in pace solo quando quella donna sarà in carcere per sempre" si sedette vicino a lei e la prese tra le braccia. Sharon si lasciò guidare contro di lui e chiuse gli occhi, quello era il posto dove avrebbe voluto rimanere per sempre, così tra le sue braccia.

"Ey – sussurrò Nicole verso i fratelli quando rientrarono a casa – si sono addormentati e scommetto che non hanno nemmeno cenato" rise piano. "Hai visto dove Andy tiene la mano" disse Emily indicando la mano sotto la maglietta della madre. Nicole rise "Si e dove la tiene lei" ghignò piano.

Sharon aveva slacciato la camicia ed ora la sua mano come la padrona riposava sul torace del marito. "Mi sento come i genitori che scoprono la propria figlia sul divano con il ragazzo" disse Ricky cercando di restare serio. Rusty aveva già alzato gli occhi al cielo, nonostante tutto non riusciva ancora ad abituarsi ai suoi genitori in questo modo.

"Sai quante volte ho fatto finta di non vedere, Ricky" disse Sharon sempre con gli occhi chiusi e non allontanandosi minimamente dal corpo del marito. "Oh tesoro mai quanto me con Nicole" disse Andy spostando il suo viso nel collo della moglie per sentirne il profumo.

"Ok – dissero i diretti interessati – messaggio ricevuto ma se non volete ulteriori commenti vi ricordiamo che avete una stanza per qualsiasi cosa voliate farci …".

Andy sghignazzò vedendo Sharon arrossire come un peperone. Ormai i ragazzi avevano rotto il loro momento di pace.

Sharon nascose il viso nella spalla di Andy mentre lui sussultava. Adorava vederla ancora arrossire, era bellissimo vedere la trasformazione da capitano inflessibile a donna ancora pudica quando venivano toccati certi argomenti. In quei momenti sembrava una ragazzina candida …

"Andy – sussurrò appoggiata alla spalla del marito – smettila per favore io ….". Lui le baciò i capelli "Scusa amore – disse piano, poi rivolto ai ragazzi – penso che un po' di rispetto non guasterebbe quindi …" fece cenno a Ricky.

"Scusa mamma abbiamo esagerato, credo ragazzi – disse rivolto ai fratelli - che sia ora di ritirarci".

"Si è tardissimo devo andare anch'io i bambini mi aspettano a domani" Nicole era già alla porta sorridendo pensando alla scena di poco prima.

Rimasti finalmente nuovamente soli Andy sollevò il viso di Sharon "Questa casa è troppo piccola forse dovremmo cercare qualcosa di più …. spazioso che ne dici".

"Ma io adoro questa casa, no troveremo un'altra soluzione. Ah a proposito mia madre ci ha invitati per questo fine settimana al lago, visto che lunedì riprendo il lavoro che ne dici di concederci due giorni di pace solo per noi" gli chiese sfiorandogli le labbra con un bacio. "Mmm ottima idea ma intanto possiamo concederci una notte solo per noi" rispose con quello sguardo a cui lei non sapeva resistere.

"Ottima idea amore mio" rispose mentre lui la sollevava dal divano e prendendola in braccio la portava a letto. Chiuse la porta della stanza e finalmente erano veramente soli.

La giornata passò veloce, Andy era al lavoro, per fortuna non avevano preso nessun caso e così il loro weekend non sarebbe stato rovinato.

Sharon aveva preparato le borse mentre i ragazzi le avevano assicurato che sarebbero stati bene da soli, di non preoccuparsi, che avevano tutto sotto controllo. Naturalmente era quel _tutto sotto controllo_ che la preoccupava.

Aveva avvisato sua madre che sarebbero arrivati per ora di pranzo, Andy era stanco e non voleva costringerlo a partire troppo presto. Aveva visto come era stato preoccupato da dopo il suo ferimento.

Erano le 8 quando si svegliò "Smettila di fissarmi" sapeva che Sharon era già sveglia e che non si sarebbe alzata senza di lui. "Buongiorno, scusa ma non posso farci niente sei così sexy amore mio" rispose ridendo stuzzicandolo con i capelli.

"Tu scherzi con il fuoco piccola" disse rovesciandola sulla schiena. In un attimo si impadronì delle sua bocca. Lei non oppose alcuna resistenza ed il bacio si fece profondo, carico di passione.

Come al solito la tabella di marcia non fu rispettata.

Era quasi l'una quando arrivarono a destinazione. Sapeva che questo avrebbe irritato sua madre ma quando era tra le braccia di Andy non sapeva resistere perdeva la cognizione del tempo, un sorriso malizioso le dipinse il viso….

Durante il viaggio Marion aveva telefonato più volte, da dopo il ferimento della figlia non era più riuscita a liberarsi dell'ansia. Era felice che avessero accettato il loro invito al lago, almeno per due giorni erano lontani dai pericoli.

Quando arrivarono il pranzo era già pronto, l'ultima volta che era venuta al lago era per il compleanno del padre, sembrava passato un sacco di tempo, ma era poco più di un anno.

"Sei felice" le chiese Andy cingendole la vita dopo aver depositato le loro borse in camera da letto. "Si sempre quando sono qui e …. Vuoi vedere il giardino?" gli chiese maliziosamente ripensando a quel giorno dove avevano capito d'amarsi.

"Sai che adoro i giardini ma credo che Marion ti voglia tutta per se solo per un po', invece questa sera amore mio sei tutta mia, solo mia".

"Ah tenente cosa hai in mente" gli chiese baciandolo dolcemente. "Tutta mia" ripose lui sulle sue labbra. "Si per sempre solo tua" catturò le sue labbra ed il bacio si fece profondo.

Trovò sua madre in cucina, si fermò sulla porta un attimo ad osservarla come faceva da piccola. Erano questi momenti che le mancavano a LA. Se fosse stato per lei avrebbe preso una grande casa dove poter vivere tutti insieme, magari sulla spiaggia. Lei ed Andy avrebbero fatto lunghe passeggiate al tramonto in riva al mare e … arrossì al pensiero di quello che sarebbe successo poi ….

"Ciao tesoro – disse Marion quando si accorse della sua presenza – Andy?":

"Sta chiacchierando con papà, posso aiutarti?". Marion sorrise, sapeva che avrebbe fatto più pasticci che altro "Certo così magari parliamo prima di sederci a tavola".

Rassicurare sua madre fu un'impresa stratosferica, si tranquillizzò solo nel sentire che Andy ed il resto della squadra non la lasciavano mai sola.

Marion adorava Andy, gli era piaciuto dal primo momento che lo aveva visto precipitarsi da sua figlia dopo l'aggressione di Jack. Era stato un momento terribile per tutti, Sharon ne era rimasta profondamente turbata e solo lui era riuscito a farla uscire dal guscio dove si era rinchiusa.

"Questa sera ci raggiungono Thomas e Jessy per cena, ho fatto bene?" chiese Marion preoccupata.

Da dopo il coinvolgimento di Jessy nell'arresto di Andy era la prima volta che rivedeva la cognata. Aveva saputo da Thomas che avevano deciso di riprovarci, stavano tentando di salvare il matrimonio, un divorzio in famiglia era più che sufficiente aveva detto ridendo suo fratello.

"Va bene mamma, anche se Andy ed io avevamo …" sorrise arrossendo. "Certo cara scusami, ma non si fermeranno tanto, domani hanno il volo presto".

Thomas le aveva detto che volevano andare in Italia, Firenze, Roma, Capri, solo per riavvicinarsi. Si suo fratello meritava di essere felice.

Mangiarono in giardino, la temperatura era piacevole, una leggera brezza rendeva l'aria frizzante ed increspava leggermente il lago.

Quando Marion, finito di riordinare, disse che andava a riposare ed il colonnello la seguì, Andy prese la mano di Sharon e se la portò alle labbra "Adesso sei tutta mia".

"Mmm cosa proponi maritino mio?" rise maliziosamente. Lui non le rispose ma l'attirò tra le braccia. Le circondò la vita, i loro corpi erano perfetti, fatti per essere stretti assieme. Le loro labbra si cercarono come ad un richiamo e quando Sharon le dischiuse dolcemente, Andy si impadronì della sua bocca.

Fu un bacio possessivo. Con le mani le accarezzò la schiena, intensificando ad ogni movimento il bacio. Le loro lingue si cercavano, si stuzzicavano in una danza che non lasciava spazio all'immaginazione.

Si separarono solo per respirare, poi Andy l'appoggiò al muro a fece scivolare la mano sotto la gonna. Sharon gemette a quel tocco, la pelle le bruciava sotto le dita del marito, era come una scia di fuoco.

Si aggrappò a lui quando sentì le gambe cederle. Andy infilò una gamba tra le sue fino a che non fu quasi a cavalcioni. Si staccò dalla sua bocca solo per sollevarla più in alto.

Oh mio Dio era pieno giorno ed erano in giardino, i suoi genitori erano in casa e lei doveva fermarlo… ma si sentì tradire dal proprio corpo che rispose inarcandosi contro di lui.

Andy le insinuò nuovamente la lingua tra le labbra rubandole un gemito. Rovesciò il capo all'indietro, ansimando in preda al desiderio di volere di più. Andy tracciò una scia di baci sul viso lungo il collo e poi le slacciò la camicetta scostandola.

Le baciò le spalle fino all'attaccatura del seno facendola impazzire. Sharon perse ogni cognizione del tempo quando lui prese tra le labbra un capezzolo mordicchiandolo per poi passare all'altro. In quel momento era solo consapevole del piacere che le procurava e della tensione che sentiva crescere in lei.

Andy la sollevò e le fece allacciare le gambe intorno a lui, le alzò la gonna fino alla vita. Sapeva che se qualcuno gli avesse visti erano in una situazione deplorevole ma non le importava lo voleva dentro di se in quel preciso istante.

"Andy ti prego".

Con una spinta entrò in lei, sapeva che mancava poco per tutti e due. Quando aveva iniziato non aveva messo in conto che avrebbero perso il controllo così presto. Si tirò indietro e poi entrò più forte. I movimenti si fecero più profondi, più veloci.

Sharon appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla ed un gemito roco le uscì dalla gola "Ti amo" le sussurrò Andy prima di venir travolto anche lui dall'estasi.

Restarono così fermi immobili fino a che gli ultimi gemiti si spensero.

"Tu lo sai che sei impossibile" gli disse cercando di riacquistare contegno. "Si lo so è anche per questo che mi ami" la strinse più forte. "Si per sempre".

**Continua**

**spero vi piaccia, fatemi sapere.**


	2. capitolo2

_**A/N: morte di un personaggio minore. Chiedo scusa prima.**_

Capitolo 2

Era fermo sulla porta. Poteva vedere da come si spazzolava i capelli che era nervosa. Da dopo la sua aggressione in prigione era la prima volta che vedevano Jessy. Sapeva che Sharon non aveva voluto procedere contro di lei per amore suo e di Thomas.

"Andrà tutto bene" le disse avvicinandosi ed accarezzandole dolcemente i capelli. "Tu credi, so che ci stanno riprovando ma Andy, io non mi fido di quella donna, vorrei ma non ci riesco".

"Tesoro fallo per amore di tuo fratello. Si sono dati un'altra possibilità e chi siamo noi per negargliela".

"Te l'ho detto oggi che ti amo" disse alzandosi e mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo. "Diciamo che me lo hai fatto capire" rise sornione pensando al giardino. Sharon arrossì pensandoci anche lei.

Non era da lei comportarsi in quel modo ma quando Andy la baciava perdeva completamente il controllo, oddio se qualcuno li avessi visti …. Non osava nemmeno pensarci.

"Vieni ci stanno aspettando - le accarezzò la guancia – lo sai che con questo vestito mi accorci la vita capitano".

"Tenente i nostri ospiti hanno un volo domani mattina, quindi – si umettò le labbra – non faremo tardi, questo vestito può essere tolto molto presto così la tua vita ….".

Non la lasciò finire le labbra erano già sulle sue in un bacio carico di passione. "Bene – disse con voce roca dal desiderio – non vedo l'ora d'allungare la mia vita".

"Ciao principessa, vedo che la tua luna di miele è eterna" disse ridendo vedendola scendere le scale insieme ad Andy, con il volto arrossato e le labbra gonfie.

"Oh Thomas piantala" ma era già tra le sue braccia. Andy sorrise nell'osservarli, sapeva quanto erano legati. "lo sai che ci hai fatto spaventare a morte".

"Mi dispiace ma ora sto bene" guardò verso Andy, lui sapeva che non era così. Non sarebbe stata tranquilla fino a che Sharon Beck non fosse in carcere.

"Ciao Andy – disse Jessy porgendogli la mano – io …".

"Ciao, ho saputo che andate in Italia, è bellissima ma io sono un po' di parte" rise pensando alle sue origini italiane. "Si abbiamo il volo a mezzogiorno ma ci tenevo ad essere qui stasera, volevo parlare con te e Sharon, dovevo …".

"Non c'è bisogno di dire niente, quello che è stato è stato, tutti possono fare degli errori nella vita, chi può capirti meglio di me ma Jessy non sprecare questa possibilità".

"Sharon è una donna fortunata" lo baciò sulla guancia. "Lo so – disse Sharon cingendo la vita del marito – ed ogni giorno mi chiedo cosa ho fatto per meritarmi tutto questo". Andy le sorrise la fortuna era tutta sua.

La cena fu rilassante. Thomas illustrò il programma del loro viaggio, il colonnello ascoltò in silenzio ed ogni tanto guardava verso Marion …. il loro soggiorno in Italia era stato meraviglioso, quanti ricordi.

"Sharon posso parlarti" chiese Jessy quando gli uomini erano tutti assorti in una conversazione sulla stagione sportiva. Lei annuì e si diressero nel portico.

"Sharon volevo solo scusarmi per tutto quello che ho fatto a tutti voi, so che per il mio comportamento Andy ha rischiato di morire".

Sharon si portò una mano alla bocca mentre un brivido le gelò la schiena. Per colpa di questa donna e di Jack aveva rischiato di perdere l'uomo che più amava al mondo, ed ora pensava che delle scuse potessero cancellare tutto. Aveva promesso ad Andy di dimenticare, di darle un'altra possibilità ma era così difficile "Jessy ti auguro di non provare mai quello che ho sentito io quando mi hanno detto di Andy, la mia vita in quel momento si è rotta non aveva più alcun senso, io non avevo più senso se lui non fosse sopravvissuto. Vedi non riuscivo più a funzionare, lui era lì, immobile, ed io non potevo fare nulla se non pregare e sperare che le mie preghiere venissero accolte. Avrei voluto essere al suo posto".

"Mi dispiace non immagini quanto e so che non potrai mai perdonarmi ma ti chiedo di farlo per amore di tuo fratello".

Sharon rise nervosamente "L'unica cosa che spero è che tu non lo faccia soffrire, per quel che mi riguarda, perché me lo ha chiesto Andy, voglio darti un'altra possibilità, come vedi mio marito è più saggio di me e vede qualcosa che io non riesco a vedere. Jessy cerca di non deludere nessuno di noi questa volta. Ora se vuoi scusarmi" si allontanò lasciandola sola con i suoi fantasmi.

Raggiunse Andy visibilmente provata, come voleva rannicchiarsi tra le sue braccia e lasciare che tutti scomparissero.

"Va tutto bene - le sussurrò prendendola in un abbraccio – che ne dici dopo di andare alla spiaggia, solo tu ed io".

"E' un ottima idea amore".

Arrivò il momento dei saluti. "Grazie principessa so che per te non è stato facile" le disse abbracciandola vicino alla macchina. "Non voglio dirti una bugia Thomas, no non lo è stato ma voglio solo che tu sia felice e se Jessy ti rendi felice chi sono io per interferire … nah non ridere non sono così saggia, devi solo ringraziare Andy – e guardò verso di lui – abbiamo parlato e lui sa sempre come farmi ragionare".

Thomas sorrise sornione "Si credo che abbia ottimi argomenti a suo carico". Lei lo fulminò "Sei insopportabile ma ti voglio bene".

"Ti voglio bene principessa".

"Credi che adesso avremo un po' di pace in questa famiglia" chiese Marion al marito osservando i figli. "Lo spero cara".

Marion osservò la figlia ed Andy dirigersi verso la spiaggia. Era bello vederla serena, sapeva quanto amava quell'uomo, a volte il loro rapporto era così esclusivo che quasi le faceva paura. Dipendevano l'uno dall'altra. Aveva saputo da Ricky che se Andy era in un appostamento notturno Sharon restava sul divano ad aspettarlo fino alla mattina. Il nipote rideva diceva che sembravano due adolescenti sempre a sbaciucchiarsi sempre appiccicati, ma lei si ricordava di sua figlia quando Andy era in coma non poteva dimenticare quelle parole … scosse la testa ….

Camminavano mano nella mano, le dita intrecciate, non avevano bisogno di parole, solo la luce della luna ed il rumore dei loro passi. Era tutto perfetto.

Sharon appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, poteva sentire il calore della sua pelle attraverso il cotone della camicia, poteva sentire il suo profumo, quello della colonia e della sua pelle, quel profumo che l'aveva lasciata stordita il giorno del matrimonio di Nicole e che ogni volta le procurava una fitta di piacere al ventre.

Era suo, tutto suo e questo la rendeva felice e forte nello stesso tempo. Era il suo cavaliere, il suo miglior amico, il suo amante, suo marito …. Solo suo ….

"A cosa pensi amore?" le chiese fermandosi e girandola contro il suo torace. "Se fossimo nel 1800 e se non fossimo marito e moglie adesso saresti costretto a sposarmi, una passeggiata soli … sarei compromessa e tu saresti mio ".

Rise come non lo faceva da tanto "Oh mio Dio Shar e se fossimo nell'800 tu avresti architettato tutto questo per farti sposare?".

"Si così saresti stato solo mio e non avrei corso il rischio di vederti tra le braccia di qualche Lady magari con una rendita di 30.000 sterline, si credo proprio che ne sarei stata capace" rispose seriamente guardandolo negli occhi.

Andy la strinse forte a se impedendole quasi di respirare poi con voce roca "Non avresti avuto bisogno di ricorrere a questo inganno perché nel momento in cui i miei occhi si sarebbero posati su di te, tesoro mio, non avresti avuto scampo, ti avrei rapita e costretta poi ad un matrimonio riparatore - la baciò con possesso – tu mi appartieni come io appartengo a te" finì con un sussurrò carico di desiderio.

Quando rientrarono la casa era avvolta nel silenzio.

La luce del giorno filtrava dagli scuri lasciati socchiusi. Tutto questo in città era impossibile, svegliarsi al canto degli uccellini con il primo raggio che lambiva l'angolo più esterno del letto.

Si rannicchiò sotto le lenzuola stringendosi al corpo di suo marito. Quella notte dopo essere rientrati dalla spiaggia avevano fatto l'amore con dolcezza e tenerezza ma anche con la consapevolezza che si appartenevano, che erano indispensabili l'uno all'altra come il sole per la terra, come l'aria per respirare.

Andy si svegliò "Buongiorno tesoro" l'attirò più vicino. "Giorno amore mio" rispose posandogli un bacio sul torace.

Lui le sollevò il mento e la baciò con dolcezza. "Programmi per oggi?".

"Dopo colazione mi piacerebbe prendere la barca e fare un giro e poi un po' di relax solo tu ed io prima di partire".

"Direi che è un ottimo programma, potremmo preparare un cesto con il pranzo e fermarci fuori" le accarezzò la nuca insinuando le dita tra i capelli, la sentì mugolare. "Perfetto mio signore".

La colazione era già pronta quando raggiunsero Marion ed il colonnello. "A che ora partite?" chiese la donna anziana. "Nel pomeriggio, questa mattina pensavamo di prendere la barca e pranzare fuori" rispose Sharon guardando Andy.

"Bene, io sono al circolo, tua madre pensava di andare a prendere dei nuovi bulbi di tulipani, allora vi lascio ai vostri programmi, signore, Andy" il colonnello prese la sua inseparabile pipa, si mise il panama e si diresse alla macchina.

"Mamma tutto ok – chiese perplessa Sharon – ho detto qualcosa di male". Marion scosse la testa "No cara è che avevamo pensato di stare insieme per pranzo , vi vediamo così poco".

"Marion, andremo a fare un giro in barca e poi pranzeremo assieme" intervenne Andy. Sharon lo guardò con gli occhi colmi d'amore.

Venne anche troppo presto il momento dei saluti con la promessa di non lasciar trascorrere troppo tempo per la prossima visita.

/

Rientrare al lavoro era stato piacevole, tutti erano stati contenti di rivederla e come al solito Amy si era profusa in mille complimenti su come la trovava bene e su come era bella. Provenza aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e poteva sentire Andy ghignare dietro di lei.

Finalmente era sola, nel suo ufficio. Apprezzava come erano cambiati i rapporti tra di loro negli ultimi due anni ma a volte faceva ancora fatica a lasciarsi andare. Andy era alla scrivania e gesticolava verso Provenza che scuoteva il capo scocciato. Quei due non avrebbero mai finito di brontolarsi a vicenda.

Da quando il suo vecchio tenente frequentava Patrice si era un po' ammorbidito e stressava un po' meno Andy sul loro matrimonio. Non che non lo avesse accettato ma ormai la dinamica era questa e lei a volte si divertiva a vedere come punzecchiava suo marito.

Una sera lo aveva colto persino a dargli consigli su come comportarsi a casa per non farla arrabbiare e quindi a rendere poi la vita pesante per loro il giorno dopo al lavoro, naturalmente Andy aveva ascoltato in silenzio, poi aveva alzato le spalle e la sera avevano riso ricordando la scena.

Dal vetro del suo ufficio vide Andy rispondere al telefono, poi chinare la testa. Si alzò immediatamente ed uscì dall'ufficio.

Lui avvertì subito la sua presenza e cercò smarrito con lo sguardo Provenza.

"Andy – disse con la voce tesa cercando di rimuovere quel senso di panico che l'aveva avvolta – cosa succede".

"Io … Sharon forse è meglio se andiamo nel tuo ufficio" si avvicinò a lei sperando di riuscire a mantenersi calmo.

Sharon si irrigidì "Si tratta di uno dei ragazzi vero?" chiese con un filo di voce.

Oddio come poteva dirglielo, si sentiva gli sguardi di tutti addosso. Le prese le mani e le strinse forte.

"Tesoro i ragazzi stanno bene ma …. Si tratta di Thomas e Jessy".

"Thomas … ma sono in viaggio per l'Italia, loro …" la voce le morì in gola, la testa le pulsava.

"C'è stato un incidente mentre andavano all'aeroporto un ubriaco gli ha tamponati. Thomas ha perso il controllo dell'auto e … mi dispiace amore. Dobbiamo andare all'ospedale, Jessy è morta sul colpo, Thomas è arrivato in ospedale privo di conoscenza ora lo stanno operando".

No non poteva essere vero, Thomas stava bene, adesso lo avrebbe chiamato, tutto questo era solo un incubo. Andy cercò di stringerla ma lei si divincolò "Lasciami" urlò, prese il cellulare e compose il numero del fratello.

Lui le cinse la vita da dietro "Tesoro mi dispiace – sentì che cominciava tremare – andiamo, chiamo i ragazzi".

Sharon si lasciò cadere tra le sue braccia mentre i singhiozzi squassavano il suo corpo. Lui prese a cullarla dolcemente mentre Tao si precipitò a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua.

**Continua**

**Le recensioni sono ben accette. Mi scuso per gli errori.**


	3. capitolo 3

Capitolo 3

Thomas era in Rianimazione. L'intervento era andato bene ma i medici avevano deciso di mantenerlo in uno stato di coma farmacologico, sia per evitargli il dolore sia per dare al suo organismo il tempo di recupero.

Marion ed il colonnello non avevano lasciato l'ospedale un solo momento e Sharon era stata costretta da Andy ad andare a casa almeno per fare una doccia e riposarsi un attimo. Adesso sarebbe arrivata la parte più difficile.

Dovevano occuparsi del funerale, Ricky era andato all'aeroporto a prendere Frank e Michael, quando era successo l'incidente si trovavano a NY a casa di amici.

Era stato terribile dare loro per telefono la notizia della morte della madre, se non fosse stato per Andy, che le era rimasto sempre vicino, Sharon non avrebbe trovato il coraggio.

La famiglia di suo fratello era sempre stata particolare, i due ragazzi non erano mai stati molto legati ai genitori, avevano quasi sempre fatto vita a se, come se vivessero in un mondo solo loro. Sembrava quasi che la morte di Jessy e le condizioni precarie del padre non li coinvolgessero più di tanto, erano come più un fastidio che altro come un qualcosa che avesse scombussolato i loro programmi.

Ma non c'era da stupirsi molto di ciò, Jessy non aveva saputo dare loro l'affetto di una mamma, troppo concentrata su se stessa e Thomas aveva preferito lasciar perdere, era più facile.

Come in un attimo tutto cambia, ma questo lei lo sapeva bene. Mentre l'acqua della doccia scorreva sulla sua pelle, sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi, sapeva che era lui.

"Tesoro tutto bene?".

Quelle parole ebbero l'effetto dirompente. Aprì la porta della doccia e senza preoccuparsi dell'acqua sul pavimento e del freddo che sentiva si tuffò tra le sue braccia. Andy la strinse a se infischiandosi dei vestiti bagnati, la strinse più forte che poté, non disse niente ma lasciò che a parlare fosse solo l'abbraccio. Posò le labbra sui capelli bagnati.

Da dopo la reazione alla centrale, Sharon si era chiusa in un silenzio impenetrabile, aveva ascoltato in silenzio quello che i medici avevano detto, non un emozione sul volto. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe crollata, , lui doveva solo essere li in quel momento, non doveva fare altro se non esserci.

Sharon si aggrappò a lui e finalmente si calmò.

"Grazie" sussurrò la fronte appoggiata sulla sua mascella. "Di cosa amore mio" le sfiorò la fronte con le labbra.

"Di esserci sempre per me, non so come farei se tu …." Un nodo in gola le impedì di finire la frase. "Io ci sarò sempre per te non dimenticarlo mai - la sollevò e la portò in camera, prese un asciugamano e l'avvolse – adesso cerca di riposare un po', i ragazzi saranno qui tra poco, preparo qualcosa".

Fece per alzarsi dal letto ma lei lo trattenne con una mano "Non pensavo di poter essere ancora così felice e fortunata, ti amo".

Andy si chinò su di lei e la baciò con tutto l'amore che provava, voleva che nel bacio ci fossero tutti i sentimenti che sentiva per lei. Fu dolce, intenso, impetuoso, possessivo, fu tutto e lei lo capì.

Si separarono ma i loro occhi non riuscivano a lasciarsi "Ora riposa, io non vado da nessuna parte, sono sempre vicino a te" sapeva che ancora adesso lei aveva paura di questo, era in questi momenti che odiava Jack, per tutto il male che le aveva fatto.

Ricky e i cugini entrarono in casa. I ragazzi non avevano parlato molto, dopo aver chiesto del padre si erano chiusi in un silenzio distaccato e Ricky non aveva fatto nulla per aprire un dialogo.

Trovarono Andy in cucina. "Sharon sta riposando" disse quando li vide. Ricky sorrise, quell'uomo era una benedizione, capiva come aveva catturato il cuore di sua madre. Senza di lui in questi giorni sarebbe crollata. Tutti loro sarebbero crollati, persino il colonnello aveva ammesso che senza Andy non ce l'avrebbero fatta.

Tutta la squadra aveva offerto il loro appoggiò e Taylor aveva affidato la ricerca dell'automobilista alla MCD.

Julio stava cercando, risalendo dai frammenti che avevano trovato sull'asfalto il modello di auto del bastardo che non si era fermato dopo aver causato l'incidente. Tao invece eseguiva una ricerca tra le officine della zona.

Lo avrebbero preso era sicuramente solo una questione di tempo.

Andy guardò fuori dalla finestra, come poteva dimenticare quella sera, non avrebbe mai potuto ne voluto dimenticare Gracy, quella ragazza dolcissima. Chiuse gli occhi e la scena prese vita come un film, la ragazza che gli sorride ferma al semaforo in sella allo scooter e poi all'improvviso quei fari, lei che vola, lui che sterza per non colpirla. Gracy preoccupata che il padre si arrabbi perché ha preso lo scooter e lui che cerca di rassicurarla, di dirle che va tutto bene che presto sarebbero arrivati i soccorsi. Ma non andava bene, il sangue che colava sull'asfalto e lei all'improvviso muta …. Come poteva dimenticare.

"Andy?" Ricky era dietro di lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. "Scusa, solo ricordi, solo brutti ricordi".

Lui era stato fortunato, aveva smesso prima di causare la morte di un essere umano. Quella sera dopo che la moglie del commissario era stata arrestata si era ritrovato sul luogo dell'incidente, seduto sull'asfalto, non l'aveva nemmeno sentita arrivare.

Per tutto il caso Sharon era rimasta in disparte, non aveva fatto commenti, aveva capito lo sforzo che stava facendo per mantenersi calmo, per non esplodere. Lo aveva visto uscire, sconvolto ed aveva avuto paura, paura che in un attimo di follia potesse buttare via tutti quegli anni di sforzi. Si era stupita quando lo aveva visto accostare e poi sedersi per terra. Gli aveva visto prendere la testa tra le mani ed allora aveva capito.

Aveva sentito il tocco della sua mano sul suo braccio. Poi si era ritrovato a piangere stretto a lei come un bambino. Lei lo aveva cullato come poco prima aveva fatto lui. Erano rimasti li, sull'asfalto le macchine che passavano, la gente che li guardava. Lei era rimasta con lui, non lo aveva lasciato, lei aveva capito il suo dramma, il suo senso di colpa. Forse senza rendersene conto era stato allora che aveva cominciato a guardarla con una luce diversa.

Aveva immaginato come potevano sentirsi i genitori di Gracy, adesso lo sapeva, arrabbiati, impotenti, inutili. Sapeva che anche trovare il colpevole non sarebbe servito a molto, una vita ormai non c'era più e niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto cambiare questo.

Si riscosse "Ragazzi immagino voliate rinfrescarvi un attimo e poi andare da vostro padre".

Michael non rispose si limitò a fissarlo mentre Frank gli si avvicinò. "Tu sei il nuovo marito di zia Sharon, mamma ci aveva parlato di te. Le sue testuali parole sono state _un altro ex alcolizzato, vostra zia ama i casi disperati _e poi ci ha parlato anche di Rusty".

Nella stanza era calato il silenzio, Ricky avrebbe voluto affrontare il cugino ma Andy gli fece cenno di lasciar perdere, andava tutto bene.

Ferma sulle scale Sharon aveva sentito e visto tutto. Si era svegliata quando aveva sentito la voce di Ricky. Il primo impulso fu quello di schiaffeggiare il nipote ma rimase immobile.

"Vedo che vostra madre vi aveva già informati di tutto, bene così non ci saranno false ipocrisie tra noi – disse Andy sorridendo – adesso se preferite andare subito in ospedale Ricky vi può accompagnare, io aspetto che vostra zia si svegli e poi vi raggiungiamo i nonni e Lizzy che sono la".

Oh mio Dio come amava quest'uomo. In un attimo fu vicino a lui, non salutò nemmeno i nipoti ma gli circondò la vita e si appoggiò al suo torace.

"Mamma – disse Rusty – non hai riposato niente".

"Abbastanza caro – poi rivolta al marito – non mi piace dormire sola – prese un profondo respiro e si girò verso i nipoti, la voce le uscì fredda – Frank, Michael è importante per vostro padre sapervi qui, se mi date qualche minuto vi accompagniamo Andy ed io".

Il viaggio verso l'ospedale si svolse in silenzio, nessuno aveva voglia di parlare. Andy osservò Sharon, poteva percepire che fosse arrabbiata per qualcosa con i ragazzi ma non sapeva per cosa.

Dopo aver parcheggiato i ragazzi si diressero verso l'ingresso dell'ospedale. Sharon fermò un attimo Andy "Mi dispiace per quello che hanno detto prima è che Jessy ….". Adesso era tutto chiaro, aveva sentito, sorrise accarezzandole una guancia "E' tutto ok, tu e la nostra famiglia siete la sola cosa che conta per me. I tuoi nipoti non hanno avuto la fortuna di sapere cosa vuol dire essere amati, forse adesso le cose cambieranno, ma Sharon non essere in collera con loro, sono solo dei ragazzi che si trovano ad affrontare una cosa più grande di loro, hanno bisogno di tutti noi".

"Ti amo" riuscì solo a dire. Si presero per mano, le loro dita si intrecciarono come ormai era abitudine.

Le condizioni di Thomas erano stazionarie, i medici nei prossimi giorni lo avrebbero svegliato dal coma indotto. L'edema che comprimeva la colonna si stava lentamente riassorbendo ed in breve tempo avrebbe riacquistato sensibilità agli arti inferiori.

Marion era distrutta, sembrava invecchiata di dieci anni ed a Sharon si strinse il cuore quando la vide seduta vicino a suo padre. Erano così indifesi, anche il colonnello aveva perso tutto il suo smalto.

Andy sentì suonare il cellulare nella tasca della giacca, si allontanò. "Flynn" rispose.

"Flynn, sono Provenza, abbiamo trovato l'auto, si tratta di una Mercedes classe S, un'auto che non tutti possono permettersi. La scientifica la sta esaminando, forse se abbiamo fortuna troviamo qualche impronta".

Andy non lo ascoltava più, un altro deja vu, di nuovo l'immagine di Gracy nella sua mente. "Flynn mi stai ascoltando" sentì Provenza urlargli nelle orecchie. "Si non serve che urli è che stavo pensando a Gracy scusa, vuoi che lo dica io a Sharon?" lo sentì brontolare.

"No passamela parlo io con il capitano, Taylor ha detto che non dovete essere coinvolti nel caso ed è meglio che lei venga trattata come un parente da me, tu cedi troppo con quella donna".

Andy si avvicinò a Sharon e le porse il cellulare "E' Provenza" disse piano.

Naturalmente non andò come il suo amico si aspettava, Sharon ascoltò in silenzio il resoconto dei fatti e la comunicazione che erano fuori dal caso ma poi esplose e Provenza non ebbe più alcuna possibilità di replica. Gli avrebbero raggiunti immediatamente. Andy ghignava divertito.

Quando arrivarono all' MCD trovarono solo Provenza e Tao, Julio ed Amy erano con la scientifica. Sharon ascoltò attentamente ogni particolare ma non le sfuggì che suo marito era distante, assorto, triste.

Non poteva essere solo per suo fratello e non certo per quello che avevano detto i suoi nipoti. Guardò l'anziano tenente perplessa.

"Gracy" disse a bassa voce Provenza certo che Andy non lo avrebbe sentito.

In un attimo lei ritornò a quella sera, a quel caso. Che sciocca che era stata a non pensarci, era tutto così simile, all'epoca lui si era sentito colpevole, colpevole di essere un alcolizzato … oh mio Dio era stata così concentrata sul suo dolore che non aveva pensato a come poteva sentirsi lui ed ora il peso delle parole dei nipoti le premeva sul petto come un macigno.

Tao in attesa del loro arrivo aveva scoperto che l'assessore Montgomery, appena rientrato da un week end ad Acapulco con la moglie, aveva denunciato il furto della vettura.

Andy si sentì soffocare, la fronte madida di sudore, si appoggiò alla scrivania. Sharon gli fu subito vicino.

"Sto bene è solo che con quello che è accaduto mi sono dimenticato di prendere le medicine".

Provenza fece per dire qualcosa ma Sharon lo bloccò con un cenno della mano. Prese un fazzoletto e glielo passò sulla fronte "Siediti – gli disse dolcemente – mi dispiace ho capito solo ora" non disse altro sapeva che lui l'aveva compresa.

Le strinse la mano e se la portò alle labbra "Grazie, ora sto meglio, scusate ragazzi è che è da stamattina che i ricordi di Gracy mi tormentano, è come se stessi rivivendo tutto, scusate".

Tao abbozzò il suo solito sorriso _non fa nulla amico,_ quello che sfoderava quando le parole erano superflue.

"Immagino che abbiate convocato l'assessore" disse in modalità capitano cercando per un attimo di dimenticare che era del probabile omicida di sua cognata che si stava parlando.

"Certo capitano, ci ha pensato personalmente il capo Taylor visto la notorietà del personaggio" rispose ironico Provenza.

"Ok ed immagino che noi non dovremmo trovarci qua, vero tenente – notando la smorfia sul viso del suo primo sostituto – ok allora diciamo al capo che siamo passati a comunicarvi che domani c'è il funerale così lo mettiamo tranquillo ma se Buzz riuscisse a fare un collegamento tra la sala intercettazioni ed il mio ufficio sarebbe perfetto, magari Andy ed io potremmo stare li e …. ".

Perché quella donna riusciva sempre ad ottenere quello che voleva facendo sembrare tutto così facile, pensò Provenza.

"Va bene capitano parlo io con Taylor ma non prometto niente".

Taylor aveva ceduto di malavoglia ma con la promessa che avrebbero solo ascoltato.

L'assessore era rimasto stupito quando aveva appreso che la sua vettura era coinvolta in un incidente e che una donna era morta ed il marito era gravemente ferito. Sembrava realmente sconvolto. Si era detto pronto a collaborare, chi gli aveva rubato l'auto e poi ubriaco se ne era messo alla guida non meritavai nessuna comprensione.

Fu a quel punto che Taylor gli disse che si trattava della cognata e del fratello del capitano dell'MCD.

Sharon ascoltò tutto in silenzio come se fosse al di fuori del suo corpo. Poteva sentire le braccia di Andy che le cingevano la vita ma le parole pronunciate in quella stanza stranamente la lasciarono fredda, vuota.

Fu solo alla fine che notò lo smarrimento sul viso dell'uomo ma fu un attimo poi tutto tornò normale.

Domani avrebbero sepolto sua cognata, suo fratello era in coma, i suoi genitori erano distrutti e lei non poteva nemmeno occuparsi delle indagini … quelle erano le regole …. Al diavolo le regole.

"Tenente Tao cosa sappiamo sull'assessore, sulla sua vita privata?".

"Provvedo subito capitano" al diavolo le regole pensò il tenente mentre lasciava la sala.

"Sharon lo sai che non puoi" Andy la guardò negli occhi. "Lo so ma Taylor è troppo ossequioso con quell' uomo non arriverà a niente e poi nessuno deve sapere che sono stata io a dare l'ordine a Tao"

"Sei una strega – l'abbracciò – ho sposato una strega".

"Questa è la prima cosa giusta che ti sento dire negli ultimi tre anni" ringhiò Provenza appena entrato.

Sharon rise inclinando la testa di lato, era bello sentirla ridere da troppo non lo faceva.

**Continua**

**Mi dispiace per aver fatto morire un altro personaggio, mentre stavo scrivendo l'idea era di far morire anche Thomas ma il personaggio del fratello mi piace troppo, quindi non sono stata capace di proseguire con l'idea originale, ho cancellato il capitolo scritto ed ho iniziato nuovamente da capo. Fatemi sapere se la storia vi piace aspetto recensioni. **

**Grazie a tutti **


	4. capitolo 4

Capitolo 4

**A/N:** _Grazie a Reb a Sharon00 e a Deb57 se non ho capito male puoi usare google traduttore per tradurre dall'italiano all'inglese. Grazie a tutti e scusate il ritardo ma sono stata un po' presa …. Spero che la storia continui a piacervi, ho una marea di idee che frullano ed anche un po' di confusione, sono ben accette i suggerimenti ed eventuali preferenze._

Un'ora prima erano tutti al funerale di Jessy, le sembrava di aver intravisto pure Jack, ed ora erano davanti al vetro della rianimazione in attesa di qualche miglioramento da parte di Thomas.

Il medico si era deciso di farlo uscire lentamente dal coma farmacologico sperando in una sua reazione. Si, il monitor segnalava che tutto stava procedendo come da protocollo, ma ancora niente ed anche se avesse aperto gli occhi era la reazione al mondo esterno che aveva importanza e significato.

Marion non riusciva staccare la fronte dal vetro, gli occhi fissi sul figlio, immobile in quel letto. Il colonnello, dietro di lei, le cingeva la vita posandole le labbra sui capelli , un gesto intimo che nessuno dei suoi figli gli aveva mai visto fare in pubblico. Era stato cresciuto con la convinzione che un uomo e tanto meno un militare non dovesse far vedere in presenza d'altri tenerezza e passione. Un uomo doveva essere sempre padrone dei propri sentimenti.

Il medico uscì dalla stanza. Sharon gli si avvicinò, doveva sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto nelle prossime ore.

"Vede signora – esordì il dottore – adesso arriva la fase più critica,quando suo fratello si sveglierà si dovrà quantificare il danno. E' stato privo di conoscenza potrebbe esserci l'eventualità di qualche danno permanente. Credo comunque che ….."

Sharon si sentì soffocare, come se una mano le premesse improvvisamente la trachea impedendole di respirare. Mosse nel vuoto la mano cercando quella del marito e quando le loro dita si intrecciarono l'aria lentamente riprese ad entrare nei polmoni.

"Suo fratello ha un fisico forte – la voce del medico ora era tornata ad arrivarle – sono positivo nel ritenere che si riprenderà, certo sarà una convalescenza lunga e delicata non solo dal punto di vista fisico, non dimentichiamoci che non sa niente della moglie".

"Certo ma non sarà solo in questo – replicò Sharon stringendo più forte la mano di Andy – quando pensa che si riprenderà?"

"Ogni momento potrebbe essere quello giusto, dobbiamo solo aspettare, ora se mi volete scusare devo continuare il mio giro" si allontanò.

Sharon si girò verso Andy che l'avvolse tra le sue braccia. Durante il funerale l'aveva vista tirata, tesa, ormai la conosceva come un libro aperto. Sapeva che si sentiva in colpa per come aveva trattato la cognata il giorno prima della morte. Avrebbe voluto dirle che andava tutto bene ma in questo momento sarebbe stato inutile, le parole non avevano senso. La strinse più forte accarezzandole dolcemente la schiena e la sentì rilassarsi sotto le sue dita.

Non lo vide arrivare, sentì solo il tocco sulla spalla.

"Scusate" disse Provenza. Sharon si staccò dal marito asciugandosi frettolosamente gli occhi "Prego tenente".

"Tao ha scoperto che la figlia dell'assessore , Carry, ha frequentato per un breve periodo gli AA. Ora sembra che la ragazza sia pulita, che non beva più ma non ha smesso di frequentare il suo ex ragazzo anche se il padre glielo aveva proibito".

"Cosa fa la ragazza, lavora, studia?" chiese Andy. "Pare che abbia ripreso da poco gli studi, ma con scarso successo"

Sharon si girò e guardò verso i suoi familiari "Lt Provenza torniamo al LAPD, Andy scusami vado un attimo da mamma e poi possiamo andare".

"Come sta il fratello?" chiese Provenza appena lei si fu allontanata. "Stiamo aspettando che esca dal coma, il medico ha detto che può accadere nelle prossime ore. Sharon è a pezzi, sta cercando di essere forte ma sono molto preoccupato Louie, lei e Thomas be sai anche tu …" si passò una mano tra i capelli mentre non staccava gli occhi dalla moglie.

In questi momenti si sentiva impotente e anche se cercava di nasconderlo anche colpevole, in passato avrebbe potuto causare lui una tragedia così ad un'altra famiglia.

Dopo aver dato tutte le informazioni su Carry a Taylor, Provenza diede l'ordine di andare a prendere la ragazza al College, mentre Sharon ed Andy avrebbero ascoltato l'interrogatorio in sala registrazioni.

Quando arrivò la fecero accompagnare in sala interrogatori e Tao e Provenza dopo averle letto i suoi diritti iniziarono con le domande. La ragazza sembrava non rendersi conto della situazione,aveva rifiutato un avvocato, ma Andy riconosceva quello sguardo perso ed offuscato, quel scandire le parole in modo lento, quel stringersi le mani fino quasi a volerle consumare, erano tutte cose che lui conosceva bene.

Come avevano previsto Carry non ci mise molto a crollare ma non era lei alla guida dell'auto quel giorno bensì il suo ragazzo, erano stati ad una festa fino all'alba, avevano bevuto e sniffato. Erano tutti molto allegri ed eccitati e quando si erano accorti della macchina davanti a loro era troppo tardi. Poi la paura aveva avuto il sopravvento ed erano scappati abbandonando l'auto in un parcheggio.

Sharon appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Andy. Era tutto finito, avevano i colpevoli ma chissà perché questo non le procurava nessuna emozione, si sentiva fredda, svuotata. Nella borsa vibrò il cellulare, era Marion, Thomas si era svegliato.

Sharon guardava il fratello dal vetro, il dottore aveva detto che solo una persona poteva entrare. Vedeva sua madre mentre accarezzava dolcemente il volto del figlio e lacrime di gioia le scendevano lungo il viso.

Thomas ricordava solo di un forte rumore, null'altro. Era troppo presto per dirgli di Jessy.

"Tesoro – disse Andy – andiamo a casa, Thomas ha bisogno di tranquillità e con lui si ferma Marion, tu sei stanchissima, ritorniamo domani mattina".

Sharon annuì anche se voleva restare accanto al fratello. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del marito ed insieme lasciarono l'ospedale.

Solo quando arrivò a casa si accorse di essere veramente esausta. I ragazzi, dopo l'ospedale erano andati a mangiare una pizza e la casa era silenziosa. Si lasciò cadere sul divano.

Andy scomparve per un po', lo sentì trafficare in bagno ….

Non si rese conto da quanto tempo aveva chiuso gli occhi, sentì solo la pressione delle sue labbra sulla fronte. "Amore vieni".

La vasca era pronta, piena di schiuma ed un delizioso profumo di sandalo albergava nel bagno, le candele erano accese ed in sottofondo le note della loro canzone ….

"Lascia che mi prenda cura di te" le sussurrò sulla guancia. Sentì gli occhi farsi umidi, cosa aveva fatto per meritare tutto ciò. Lo lasciò fare e fu dolcissimo …..

/

Erano le 6 quando suonò il telefono, Sharon rispose immediatamente ma … non era l'ospedale. Era Provenza avevano un caso, avrebbe spiegato tutto al loro arrivo all'MCD.

Erano presenti anche Taylor e l'agente Howard, cosa che stupì Andy. Provenza si avvicinò all'amico e scosse la testa "Abbiamo un dannato problema il capo Jhonson ed Julio sono stati rapiti".

Fu una doccia fredda. Sharon ascoltò in silenzio il resoconto di Taylor. "Cosa abbiamo?"chiese guardando l'agente Howard. "Questo" rispose lui e le passò un cellulare.

Sharon lesse il messaggio, quella donna ma quanti nemici si era fatti e perché Sanchez ?

"Naturalmente lavorerete insieme – disse Taylor – abbiamo bisogno di più uomini possibili, ho già avvisato l'ufficio dello sceriffo, chi colpisce uno di noi … colpisce tutti. Capitano affido a lei il comando delle operazioni, Fritz lei è troppo coinvolto. Mettiamoci al lavoro non abbiamo tempo da perdere".

Il testo dell'sms era semplice e con qualche errore d'ortografia, tutto era da capire se intenzionale.

Lo sceriffo predispose i posti di blocco anche se, temevano tutti, chi avesse preso e Brenda e Julio fosse ormai al sicuro.

Brenda era stata presa mentre rientrava a Los Angeles per il weekend, aveva fatto una telefonata al marito per dirgli che il volo era in orario ma quando lui era andato in aeroporto di lei nessuna traccia. Poi era arrivato l'sms.

Sanchez probabilmente prima, dovevano ripercorrere i movimenti dell'uomo. Alle 10 suonò il telefono di Tao. Una voce metallica dall'altro capo, Tao mise il viva voce.

"Lt Tao ti ricordi di me – disse la voce – no vero e nemmeno i tuoi amici …. Provenza, Flynn voi vi ricordate di me …. Anche il vice capo Jhonson non si ricordava e nemmeno il suo fedele detective. Vedrete che quando ci vedremo ricorderete tutto, ogni cosa tornerà al suo posto, a presto" ed interruppe la telefonata.

"Non sono riuscito a tracciare la provenienza della telefonata, troppo breve"urlò Buzz.

Sharon si passò una mano tra i capelli, nella testa quella voce … oddio avevano già vissuto tutto questo …. Gabriel …. Non poteva capitare nuovamente, doveva stare calma, ma come poteva se ad essere minacciato era Andy.

"Tao – disse Andy – dobbiamo riesaminare i casi che hanno coinvolto noi quattro ed il capo Jhonson, è solo con noi che ce l'ha questo pazzo" guardò Sharon e le sorrise come se quello potesse bastare per tranquillizzarla. "Flynn un pazzo ci vuole morti o altro e tu sorridi" ringhiò Provenza.

"Tenente Flynn – Sharon puntò il dito verso la porta – nel mio ufficio ora".

Quando chiuse la porte esplose, la sentirono solo urlare, cosa che non faceva mai. Poi non sentirono più nulla.

Andy l'aveva lasciata sfogare, sapeva che non era in suo potere fermarla. Quando aveva sorriso era stato solo per sgravare la tensione.

La prese tra le braccia e cercò disperatamente la sua bocca, non gli importava se erano in ufficio, la baciò come a volerla consumare. Era esigente, possessivo, aveva bisogno di sentirla. Sharon lo lasciò fare aggrappandosi a quel bacio.

Quando la necessità di respirare si fece pressante la strinse "Andrà tutto bene, li troveremo. Adesso respira profondamente, io ti amo e non ho nessuna intenzione che un pazzo decida della mia vita".

Sharon sorrise forzatamente, sapeva che faceva così solo per lei, per rasserenarla "Andy mi devi promettere che non farai niente di folle, ci organizzeremo come abbiamo fatto con Goldman, nessuno andrà in giro da solo, io sarò sempre con te e …"

Andy le sollevò il viso e le spazzolò delicatamente le labbra "No tesoro, questa volta no, tu mi starai lontano, non voglio nemmeno immaginare se ti dovesse accadere qualcosa per colpa mia. Mi trasferisco da Louie e non voglio discutere su questo".

Uscì dall'ufficio prendendola per mano. "Louie – disse – accompagnami a casa, preparo una borsa e vengo da te e Tao poi passiamo a casa tua e fai lo stesso. Si Louie per un po' avrai ospiti".

Sharon fece per parlare ma lui le posò un dito sulle labbra "E' deciso è l'unica soluzione".

_**Continua**_

_**Fatemi sapere, aspetto recensioni grazie a tutti **_


	5. capitolo 5

Sapeva che la decisione presa era quella giusta ma perché allora stava così male. Non era stato facile dirle di stargli lontano. Non sarebbe stato facile dormire senza stringerla, senza sentire il suo profumo … no non era stato facile, ma era stato necessario.

Sapeva di averla ferita, si odiava per questo ma la paura che le potesse accadere qualcosa era troppo forte, lei era troppo importante, lei era la sua vita. Si aveva preso la decisone giusta.

Seduto sul divano di Provenza fissava l'acqua minerale pensando a lei, avrebbe voluto chiamarla ma …. Perché non ci poteva essere un po' di pace.

Sentì Provenza in cucina, forse avrebbe dovuto cucinare lui ma non ne aveva avuto voglia, improvvisamente si sentì stanco, chinò il capo sul divano e chiuse gli occhi.

"Lei ha capito - disse Tao sedendosi accanto – lo sa che lo hai fatto per proteggere tutti – sorrise – vedessi che faccia ha fatto mia moglie mentre preparavo la borsa".

"Grazie Tao ma questo non mi fa sentire meglio, oltre a non averle dato la possibilità di starmi vicino le sono pure passato avanti, l'ho scavalcata capisci" disse con voce tirata.

Tao scosse la testa e gli posò una mano sul braccio "Vedi Andy forse qualche anno fa ti avrebbe richiamato per aver infranto le regole ma in quel momento lei non era il nostro capitano era solo una moglie e come tale preoccupata per suo marito. Devi chiamarla, ha bisogno di sapere che stai bene. Giuro che a volte mi chiedo come faccia ad essersi innamorata di te" rise.

Perché era rimasta zitta, perché gli aveva permesso di decidere lui, perché non lo aveva fermato …. Perché ? …. Perché in quel momento era la moglie ed era rimasta spiazzata ed aveva avuto paura, tanta paura.

Marion le si sedette accanto, era rimasta ad osservarla per un po' prima di decidersi. Sapeva che il lavoro di sua figlia spesse volte la lasciava esausta ma così turbata no … era da parecchio che non la vedeva così.

La strinse e Sharon appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e lasciò che un lungo sospiro uscisse dalle sua labbra.

Non fu facile per sua madre farle raccontare quello che era accaduto, delle minacce e della decisione di Andy. Una parte di lei lo sapeva che lo aveva fatto solo per proteggerla ma una parte lo avrebbe preso a pugni per averle impedito di essergli vicino.

"Cara – le disse sua madre abbracciandola – per quanto difficile possa sembrarti Andy ha preso la decisione giusta. No ascolta, prima di essere il suo capo, sei la donna che ama, sei sua moglie e ti assicuro che farei la stessa cosa per tuo padre se fosse necessario. So che hai sempre affrontato e deciso tutto da sola, so che Jack non è mai stato al tuo fianco, ma ora hai Andy e lui è al tuo fianco".

"Mamma amo mio marito e non so cosa farei se ….. quello che voglio è solo essergli vicino solo …." Si bloccò per l'intensità del sentimento che provava.

"lo so cara ma lui in questo momento ha bisogno di saperti al sicuro, ne ha bisogno per poter essere lucido , oh lo so come funziona la mente di un ufficiale anche di un ufficiale di polizia, dimentichi che sono sposata ad un colonnello. Domani quando lo vedrai non fargli pesare la sua decisione, cerca di fargli capire che ha ragione. Ora vado a farmi una doccia, sono così stanca".

"Mamma Thomas?" chiese quasi con timore. "Sta meglio, cara, meglio".

Sentì vibrare il cellulare, era Andy "Ciao tesoro, mi manchi" sussurrò. "Anche tu, come va con …." poteva immaginarlo alle prese con l'umore dell'anziano tenente.

"Potrebbe essere peggio, Provenza ha brontolato per tutta la cena e Tao ha cercato di calmarlo, adesso stanno esaminando vecchi casi ma io … avevo bisogno di parlarti non volevo che …".

"Sss non dire niente, va tutto bene, ho capito, solo che vorrei essere li con te, solo una cosa ti chiedo, per favore non fare niente di avventato, io non posso viv…." la voce le si incrinò mentre le lacrime le pungevano gli occhi.

"Prometto, te l'ho già detto oggi che ti amo?" disse cercando di impedirle di scoppiare. "Non mi sembra ma puoi restare con me fino a che mi addormento, lo sai che non riesco a dormire senza di te".

Quando sentì il suo respiro regolare spense il cellulare. Anche lui non dormiva bene senza di lei, ma doveva essere forte questa volta la posta in gioco era troppo alta.

Erano le 4 quando finalmente decisero di coricarsi. Avevano spulciato tutti i casi più importanti ma era stato un buco nell'acqua. I possibili colpevoli o erano in prigione o erano morti. Chi poteva esserci dietro a tutto questo, chi poteva avere tanto astio, tanto rancore, tanto odio da mettere organizzare un piano simile. Rapire due poliziotti e promettere di rapirne altri. Chi ?

Solo un folle, solo un pazzo pensava di poter farla franca. La fuori c'era qualcuno che aveva pianificato la sua vendetta e loro purtroppo non avevano la più pallida idea di chi fosse.

Così scoraggiati ed impotenti entrarono quella mattina nella sala omicidi. Tao accese subito il suo PC e si mise al lavoro, era stanco come gli altri ma era così furioso che non avrebbe permesso a niente e nessuno di distoglierlo dal suo lavoro.

Provenza chiuse gli occhi notando come Andy aveva guardato verso l'ufficio del capitano sperando di vederla li e come si era lasciato cadere sulla sedia quando lo aveva visto vuoto.

Prima prendevano quel bastardo prima sarebbero potuti tornare alle loro vite.

Sentirono il familiare rumore di tacchi lungo il corridoio, almeno uno di loro sarebbe stato felice.

Provenza si girò verso il capitano e capì che anche per lei non doveva essere stata una bella notte. Aveva il viso pallido, tirato e due occhiaie nere, ma appena la vide posare lo sguardo su Andy un sorriso le illuminò il volto. Anche il suo compagno la stava osservando e quando i loro occhi si incontrarono per un attimo in quella stanza non esisteva nessun altro.

Sharon chiuse la porta e le tende e quando fu sicura di essere al riparo da sguardi indiscreti si tuffò tra le braccia di suo marito.

Andy le sollevo il mento con un dito e per un momento si perse nei suoi occhi così verdi, così intensi poi il desiderio si fece più intenso e si impadronì delle sue labbra.

Fu dolce, tenero poi possessivo, la baciò come per marchiarla, lei era sua e nessuno gli avrebbe separati.

Il bacio si fece più profondo, con la lingua la saccheggiava, lei si lasciò sfuggire un gemito ed il bacio si fece più duro. Ogni affondo nella sua bocca era come un affondo dentro di lei.

Le ginocchia le cedettero e se non fosse stato per la stretta di Andy lei sarebbe caduta a terra. La spinse verso la scrivania, doveva fermarlo, ma non voleva, lo voleva con tutte le fibra del suo corpo.

Quella notte non era riuscita a dormire nel loro letto, era rimasta sul divano e lo aveva desiderato. Sapeva che per lui era stata la stessa cosa, poteva sentirlo dal desiderio che avvertiva sulla sua coscia.

Ma mio Dio qualcuno poteva entrare. Le mani di Andy la tennero stretta mentre la fece sedere sulla scrivania, la bocca che un attimo prima aveva giocato con la sua ora scese lungo il collo procurandole dei tremori.

Sentì il primo bottone della camicetta saltare e poi la pressione delle labbra sulla sua pelle oh mio Dio era tutto così perfetto, così giusto.

Poi improvvisamente la sua bocca fu di nuovo invasa in un bacio carico di possesso. Sentiva le labbra gonfie, indolenzite, non riusciva più ad essere lucida, ma cosa poteva importare. Portò la mano alla nuca accarezzando i corti capelli pepe e sale. Andy ringhiò non riuscendo più a trattenere il desiderio, le sollevò la gonna e fece scorrere una mano lungo la gamba, mentre con l'altra slacciava la camicetta.

Poi sentirono bussare alla porta.

"Un attimo" riuscì a dire Sharon con voce roca riportata immediatamente alla realtà. Andy affondo il viso nel suo collo e maledisse chiunque fosse. Un dolore intenso ai lombi lo costrinse a restare immobile mentre Sharon si allacciava la camicetta ed abbassava la gonna.

Lei sorrise immaginando che il loro aspetto non avrebbe lasciato nessun dubbio su quello che stava avvenendo in quella stanza.

Andy dava le spalle alla porta quando Sharon fece entrare Provenza, in questo momento lo avrebbe preso volentieri a pugni. L'anziano tenente ghignò immaginando il motivo per il quale il suo collega stesse guardando fuori dalla finestra.

Il capitano aveva il volto arrossato, le labbra tumide e la camicetta allacciata male, poteva solo immaginare come fosse il suo collega …..

"Prego tenente" disse Sharon cercando di riprendere il controllo che ogni bacio e tocco di Andy mandava in frantumi.

"Capitano, Tao ha trovato una pista, è ancora presto per dire se siamo sulla strada giusta per cui non avviserei ne il capo Taylor ne l'agente Howard" poteva essere tutto o niente.

Raggiunsero Tao alla scrivania che guardò Andy e sorrise sornione. Sharon abbassò lo sguardo alla camicetta e ne capì perché, un rossore le si diffuse sul viso ma doveva far finta di niente.

"Capitano – disse Tao distogliendo lo sguardo da Andy – mentre analizzavo i casi nei quali è stata coinvolta la squadra prima del suo arrivo, ho scoperto – poi guardò verso i colleghi – si ragazzi ieri eravamo troppo stanchi e poco lucidi …. Be insomma ho scoperto che …. vi ricordate di quel pazzo che uccise il prete perché in confessione gli aveva detto di aver ucciso la moglie? ah vedo che ora mi seguite, quel pazzo grazie al suo avvocato è riuscito ad usufruire di alcune uscite premio per buona condotta e l'ultima volta non è più rientrato in carcere e …".

Provenza si portò una mano alla fronte, se avevano a che fare con quell'uomo chissà se avrebbero ritrovato Brenda e Julio ancora vivi.

Andy gli mise una mano sulla spalla come se avesse letto i pensieri dell'amico. Quell'uomo aveva ucciso due persone ed ucciderne altre non avrebbe fatto nessuna differenza per lui.

"Tenente Tao cosa sappiamo di lui, ha parenti qualcuno che lo può aver nascosto?" chiese Sharon cercando di ricordare velocemente.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, ora ricordava, lei era dovuta intervenire per il diario del prete. L'indagine aveva rischiato di incrinare i rapporti tra la Santa Sede la polizia di LA.

Ma come poteva quell'uomo aver goduto di permessi premio, se avessero scoperto che dietro a tutto c'era lui avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni.

Quando suonò il telefono erano tutti così concentrati che fu Buzz a rispondere. Quando depose la cornetta sentì su di se gli sguardi di tutti.

"Capitano – disse con voce più ferma possibile – abbiamo un corpo".

**Continua**

**Oh per favore fatemi sapere se vi piace aspetto recensione. Mi scuso se sono stata un po' lenta nello scrivere. Grazie a tutti **


	6. capitolo 6

**A/N: Morte di un personaggio. Chiedo scusa se qualcuno possa sentirsi infastidito e preferisca non leggere oltre. **

Un lenzuolo copriva il corpo riverso a terra accanto all'auto grigia. Intorno un silenzio irreale. Le luci lampeggianti diffondevano un bagliore quasi spettrale.

Un agente toccò il braccio di Taylor che si portò una mano alla fronte e scosse il capo come a domandarsi il perché di tutto questo. "Sono arrivati capo" disse l'agente indicando la Squadra d'elite della polizia di LA.

Si girò e gli fissò negli occhi restando muto. Gli erano vicini ma lui non sapeva cosa dire, come poteva dopo quello che aveva visto sotto quel lenzuolo.

Sharon fece per avvicinarsi al corpo ma Andy la trattenne mentre fece cenno a Provenza e Tao di procedere. I due tenenti si chinarono sul corpo e "Oh mio Dio" urlò Provenza.

Tao ebbe un fremito della mascella mentre con le mani tremanti coprì nuovamente il viso e restò li immobile a fissare l'asfalto.

Lei era il capitano, doveva vedere ma il braccio di Andy le stringeva la vita e le impediva di muoversi, avrebbe dovuto dargli un ordine ma stranamente le sue labbra non articolarono alcun suono …. Era come muta.

"Chi l'ha trovato?" chiese Tao ripresosi. "Una pattuglia, una telefonata anonima" rispose Taylor risvegliatosi dal torpore in cui era sprofondato dopo aver visto il corpo.

Non era stato sicuramente ucciso li, non c'era sangue e le ferite sul cadavere facevano presupporre che di sangue ce ne dovrebbe essere stato parecchio.

Sharon fissò Taylor, nessuno ancora aveva fatto un nome come se non pronunciarlo avrebbe reso il tutto solo un incubo dal quale si sarebbero svegliati di li a poco.

"Chi?" chiese allora temendo la risposta, sia che fosse stata Brenda o Julio il dolore sarebbe stato uguale.

Taylor sapeva che spettava a lui, era l'ufficiale più alto in carica in quel momento ma con lo sguardo cercò Provenza. L'anziano tenente annuì.

"Capitano è …. Pope".

Pope …. Pope …..Pope … Pope … Nella sua testa quel nome prese a vorticare, se non fosse stato per la stretta di Andy ….

"Capitano non è un bello spettacolo" disse Tao vedendo che cercava di liberarsi dal braccio del marito.

Le fu impedito di rispondere quando due paramendici sollevarono il corpo e lo deposero sulla lettiga, il dottor Morales era già stato avvisato.

"C'era questo sopra il corpo" Taylor le allungò un biglietto.

_-Ha sempre sostenuto la puttana bionda- _lesse ad alta voce.

. Nessuno aveva voglia di parlare. Le parole del biglietto permanevano nell'aria, era tutto troppo simile alla morte di Gabriel, ma non poteva esserci alcun collegamento con quel caso.

"Lt Provenza – disse Sharon – lei e il Lt Tao tornate al MCD e ricostruite gli ultimi movimenti del capo Pope, Amy, lei rimanga qui mentre Andy ed io andiamo all'obitorio".

Sapeva che Provenza non era contento di come aveva distribuito gli incarichi ma lei aveva bisogno di avere al suo fianco suo marito. Solo con lui sarebbe riuscita a restare lucida, era tutto così strano.

Alla luce di quella morte sembrava così improbabile la pista che stavano seguendo. Tutto era così assurdo ed allo stesso tempo così terrificante.

L'unica cosa reale era che Pope era stato assassinato da un nemico a cui non riuscivano a dare un volto ma che erano certi era lo stesso che aveva in mano Brenda e Julio e che stava giocando con le loro vite.

/

Morales gli stava aspettando appoggiato alla porta. L'autopsia era appena terminata. Era il suo giorno libero quando gli avevano telefonato ma sapeva che era il solo che poteva farlo. Non aveva mai avuto grande simpatia per quell'uomo come sapeva anche il resto della squadra ma glielo doveva.

Vide Flynn aprire la porta e dietro di lui il capitano. Si tenevano per mano quasi a sostenersi a vicenda. Che strana la vita, pensò, mai due persone erano così diverse eppure così compatibili.

"Dottor Morales la causa?" chiese Andy, non riusciva a dire altro. "Chi lo ha ucciso è un vero sadico, lo ha torturato e poi l'ha lasciato morire dissanguato, è stata una morte lenta e dolorosa, non ho mai visto nulla di simile, scusate - disse portandosi una mano allo stomaco cercando di trattenere un conato - non è un bello spettacolo non lo ho ancora ricomposto".

Sharon strinse più forte la mano di Andy. "Qualche indicazione sul luogo dove …" Morales non la lasciò finire "Qui a LA, un luogo isolato. Non è passato molto tempo dalla morte al momento del ritrovamento del corpo, direi due ore al massimo, non può essere un luogo troppo lontano dalla città".

Non avevano nessuna voglia di vederlo ma sapevano che dovevano farlo, si fecero forza ed entrarono.

/

Tao gli aveva appena aggiornati. Pope aveva partecipato, la mattina, ad una riunione con il sindaco e poi aveva preso l'intero pomeriggio libero per problemi personali. Tutti avevano pensato per i figli, il suo divorzio, anche se era passato molto tempo non era stato facile ed i rapporti con i ragazzi erano rimasti tesi. Quindi nessuno si era stupito di non averlo più visto.

L'assassino doveva sapere dei suoi programmi, doveva sapere quando poteva colpire. Doveva avere qualcuno all'interno che lo teneva informato, oddio perché le cose si ripetevano sempre.

"Credo che per questa sera non possiamo fare altro, adesso ce ne andiamo a casa, ognuno a casa propria – disse guardando verso Andy – la giornata è stata lunga e nei prossimi giorni dobbiamo essere lucidi non possiamo permetterci di fare errori – notando gli sguardi perplessi – è un ordine signori".

Non avevano ancora cenato ma nessuno dei due aveva fame. Avevano solo bisogno di sentirsi vivi, avevano bisogno l'uno dell'altro.

Andy chiuse la porta e poi la prese tra le braccia. Lei si lasciò avvolgere, solo lì si sentiva sicura. Non avevano bisogno di parole avevano solo la necessità di essere solamente loro due.

Sharon chiuse la porta della stanza e poi cercò la bocca di Andy, voleva perdersi in lui, nei suoi baci, nel suo corpo. Fu un bacio carico di passione.

"Ti voglio" le disse con voce roca mentre le slacciava la camicetta. "Si" gli sussurrò aiutandolo a sfilarla. La gonna, senza che se ne accorgesse era già scesa a terra. La distese sul letto "Sei bellissima amore mio". Si spogliò lasciando a terra gli indumenti, poi si distese sopra di lei.

Le catturò la bocca, divorandola mentre con le mani la toccò delicatamente lungo il collo fino a scendere al seno, procurandole un gemito. Presto le labbra sostituirono le mani tracciando una scia di fuoco sulla pelle.

Ogni follicolo del suo corpo la reclamava, lei era sua. La bocca tornò ad impossessarsi delle sue labbra marchiandola. Voleva divorarla, era cosi dolce così bella così sexy ed era sua solo sua.

Sharon gli allacciò le gambe intorno alla vita attirandolo ancora più vicino, i loro corpi erano avvinghiati, i loro respiri erano accelerati.

"Andy ti voglio dentro di me" disse con voce roca mentre lui la toccava facendola morire di piacere. "Aspetta amore abbiamo tempo" si chinò su di lei ed iniziò ad accarezzarle i seni a baciarli. Assaporò quella sensazione meravigliosa e in un sussurrò appassionato "Ti amo" dimostrandoglielo ad ogni bacio ad ogni carezza.

I baci si susseguirono lasciandola senza fiato. I seni le dolevano dal desiderio mentre con le dita la accarezzava in mezzo alle gambe stuzzicandola senza pietà.

"Ti prego" mormorò ancora cercando i suoi occhi marroni. Le sue carezze la spingevano inesorabilmente verso l'oblio invitandola a muovere i fianchi per cercare un ritmo più intenso, ma lui rallentò proprio nel momento in cui stava per perdersi e quando lei cercò di toccargli la mano per invitarlo ad accelerare il movimento si fermò.

Le labbra gonfie per i baci ardenti si incurvarono in un sorriso che gli fece perdere il controllo. Si impadronì ancora una volta della sua bocca spingendo a fondo la lingua come avrebbe fatto di li a poco entrando in lei.

La sentì abbandonarsi e capì che erano ormai vicini all'essere una cosa sola. "Andy voglio sentirti dentro di me, amami" gli chiese disperatamente.

Fu dentro di lei con una unica spinta strappandole un gemito. Si tirò indietro e poi spinse di nuovo. Le loro bocche si cercarono e subito le loro lingue iniziarono una danza, stuzzicandosi, assaporandosi.

Quando il desiderio si fece più intenso, più profondo ogni cosa intorno a loro perse ogni valore. Quando un gemito roco le uscì dalle labbra, Andy le baciò la gola.

I loro respiri ansimanti erano l'unico rumore nella stanza. I movimenti dei loro corpi si fecero più intensi, più frenetici, più profondi e quando raggiunsero l'apice restarono avvinghiati fino a che l'ultimo spasmo li abbandonò.

Andy l'attirò contro di se coprendola con il lenzuolo, le baciò dolcemente la fronte mentre lei si abbandonò sul suo torace.

I respiri si fecero più lenti, più regolari. "Ti amo" le sussurrò. "Ti amo" gli rispose prima di chiudere gli occhi ed addormentarsi tra le sue braccia. L'unico posto dove voleva essere.

/

Il magazzino era freddo, aveva perso ormai la cognizione del tempo. Poteva vedere Julio, legato, steso vicino a lei. Non sapeva nemmeno lei quando il loro carceriere era venuto a fargli visita, se di visita si poteva parlare.

Non aveva mai parlato, si era limitato solo a portargli da mangiare e bere, il minimo indispensabile per tenerli in vita, pensò.

Dovevano aver fiducia, gli stavano sicuramente cercando. Ma perché erano lì ? cosa voleva da loro ? se solo avesse potuto sentire la sua voce magari lo avrebbe riconosciuto … e se non fosse stato solo ?

Era inutile dovevano cercare di scappare. Guardò verso Julio, sapeva che era ferito …. Oh mio Dio cosa potevano fare …

/

Sharon seduta alla sua scrivania guardò attraverso il vetro … chi sarà il prossimo? Non voleva nemmeno pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto accadere nelle prossime ore e nei prossimi giorni.

Tao aveva ricostruito i movimenti di Pope ma restava scoperto un buco di mezz'ora e in quei trenta minuti si era consumato il rapimento.

Ma perché lui era stato ucciso mentre, aveva la certezza, Brenda e Julio erano ancora vivi?. Vide Provenza portarsi una mano alla fronte come per cercare di nascondere l'impotenza che provava in quel momento.

Andy si alzò dalla sua scrivania, mise una mano sulla spalla del collega e poi si avvicinò a Tao.

"Mike puoi controllare per favore questi dati, c'è qualcosa che non mi torna" chiese porgendogli un foglio.

Tao lesse e lo guardò stupito "Mi stai chiedendo di fare un controllo sul capo Russel, Andy il capitano ne è informato?".

Fece per rispondere quando la voce di Sharon si levò sopra la sua "Informato di cosa Lt Flynn?". Ora era nei guai, quando sua moglie usava il rango c'erano solo problemi per lui ….

Si girò verso di lei con lo sguardo più candido possibile come un bambino innocente "Capitano è solo un sospetto, volevo solo esserne sicuro prima di …". Lei non lo lasciò finire "Prima di cosa?".

"Siamo tutti convinti ormai che all'interno del dipartimento ci deve essere stata una spia. Quello che mi ha fatto pensare è che non poteva essere un semplice agente perché come avrebbe potuto sapere degli spostamenti di Pope. Quindi doveva essere qualcuno molto vicino a lui e sicuramente un ufficiale. Così sono andato per esclusione, lo ammetto, ed il nome tra tutti che aveva più vantaggi dalla morte di Pope era Russel".

Sharon lo guardò allibita "Forse era il caso che prima di chiedere a Mike ne parlassi con me" disse piccata.

Ecco il dado ormai era stato tratto, l'aveva ferita un'altra volta "Chiedo scusa capitano".

Sharon lesse nei suoi occhi la stanchezza e la frustrazione ma questa era la seconda volta che la scavalcava ed ora non poteva lasciar correre "Lt. Flynn nel mio ufficio" si girò e si incamminò verso la porta.

Era da venti minuti che erano chiusi dentro quando improvvisamente la porta si aprì ed un Lt. Flynn furioso ne uscì. Senza nemmeno uno sguardo ai colleghi si allontanò dalla sala omicidi.

Provenza fece per seguirlo ma Sharon lo bloccò "No tenente, lo lasci andare ha bisogno di calmarsi è solo arrabbiato con me".

"Cosa è …." chiese temendo la risposta. "Gli ho fatto presente che il nostro matrimonio non gli da la facoltà di non rispettare i ruoli e si, lo so, ho sbagliato e me ne pento ma mi ha fatto perdere la pazienza".

"Capitano nessuno ha mai pensato di prevaricarla e tanto meno Andy, è questo caso è la morte di Pope. Vado da lui".

Quando arrivò nel parcheggio la macchina di Flynn era ancora lì … la portiera aperta, le chiavi a terra e sangue sull'asfalto.

Prese il cellulare "Tao ha preso Andy raggiungetemi nel parcheggio".

Mike chiuse il cellulare, incrociò lo sguardo di Sharon "Capitano ha preso Andy".

Inginocchiata vicino alla chiazza di sangue non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dall'asfalto sotto di lei. Le dita toccarono quel liquido rosso scuro ancora caldo …. Mio Dio era tutta colpa sua se solo non avessero discusso ora lui sarebbe li con lei ….. un singhiozzo ruppe il silenzio.

**Continua**

**Grazie a tutti aspetto recensioni.**


End file.
